zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
1879 A.D., Wolfwater, New Mexico
This account comes from old newspaper clipings and a diary from a man by the name of Noah Deeds. Its starts off when a beared man with green teeth by the name of Randolf "Stinkbreath" Hayes wandered into town with a gash wound on his right arm. Hayes didn't live alone, he had a wife and three daughters, and three aunts as well as both a mother and a mother-in-law living with him in a large house in the outskits of town. When a doctor by the name man of William Handson asked where he got that gash wound on his right arm, Hayes didn't answer him. The sheriff of the town then began to suspected that Hayes had murdered the nine women in cold-blood, and that the gash wound on his right arm could have come from one of the nine women fighting back against Hayes himself. When the sheriff of the town approached Hayes and arrested him, Hayes broke down and cried all the way to the sheriff's office, where he was placed in a jail cell to rot in. Before the sheriff and his deputies could get an answer from Hayes, Hayes had proceeded to kill himself by blowing his brains out with a small pistol he'd kept inside his hat, forcing the sheriff to form a search party to find the missing nine women's bodies. When the search party went inside the house of Randolf Hayes, what they had found inside the house had puzzled them. First, there was black residue all around the house instead of blood. Second, there were also bullet holes around the house as well as the fact that these bullets holes proved that only Hayes was firing the shots from his rifle. This made sense because Hayes was the only man left in his family who could shoot a rifle like that. And Third, which became the most puzzling of them all, there were barefoot foot tracks of black residue going upstairs to the master bedroom itself. When one member of the search party, Noah Deeds, went upstairs to check it out, he saw something that almost frighten him to the very core of his soul. He saw the door to the master bedroom had not only been locked from the inside, but on the outside he saw scratch and bite marks that were feminine and human in nature as well as the barefooted foot tracks of black residue on the floor. When Noah Deeds went downstairs to tell the other members of the search party of what he had found upstairs, he led them upstairs to the master bedroom with the sheriff behind him. According to the diary of Noah Deeds, the sheriff kicked opened the door of the master bedroom and what they found puzzled them even more. They found no bodies whatsoever, but they did found stocks of rifles and pistols scattered all over the floor as well as stocks of food and supplies, and bullets. They had also found the master bedroom's bed turned sideways as to turn the bed into some form of barrier to protect Hayes from something or ''someone ''outside the master bedroom's door. And finally there was a broken window on the left side of the master bedroom as if Hayes had run then jumped to the window to get out of the house as possible as he can. What happened next was anybody's guess. After that, the search party was called off and they never did found the bodies of the nine women at all. To this day, nobody knows what at that house except for Randolf Hayes himself and the secret he'd, literally, took the grave after blowing his brains out in a jail cell. Category:Recorded Attacks